New Girl , Bad Boy Play
by Disney.Kickin'itLover14
Summary: i was a new Girl and Jack is a bad boy. if happend to her or not


**New Girl, Bad Boy Kickin 'it Play**

Chapter 1

I really exticted it my first day at school. But I saw someone walked past me

"Oh gosh I am so sorry"

A girl who same as my age. With the yellow hair and brown eyes

" it's alright. Don't worry about it. I have never seen you around"

"Oh ya. Thats because I just moved here from Tennessee. I'm Molly"

"Kim. So what are you doing here"

"I am taking a tour of this city, its pretty big compared to where I used to live!"

"Oh really? Haha well do you want to hang out with me? I am supposed to be meeting some friends here."

"Um sure that would be great!"

We talked for a while, and I learned that Grace does Gymnastics and Cheerleading, like me. I also learned that she is going to Seaford High School! Yay! At least I am gonna know someone there! Soon, her friends came.

"Molly, I would like to meet Julie and Kelsey" She pointed to a girl with long black hair, and a girl who was a little short, with redish hair.

"Hi I'm Molly"

"Nice to meet you" Julie said

"So how are you liking Seaford so far Molly?" Kelsey asked me.

"Its really nice. The weather is absolutely perfect! And I am surprisingly really excited to start school. I was homeschooled back in Tennessee, so this is gonna be a huge change."

"Don't worry! We will help you get through it! Its good because you make friends really easily!" Grace said.

"Um sure, I guess." I replied.

Julie saw someone and her eyes lit up.

"Oh, there is Milton, isn't he dreamy?" Julie said.

I turned around and saw a skinny redhead, standing next to a short and kind of chubby African American boy. I am guessing Milton is the scrawny one.

They walked over to us.

"Hey guys. Who is your new friend?" Milton said, acknowledging me.

"Oh hey Milton, this is Molly. She is new here."

"Oh well hi Molly I am Mition and this Eddie"

"How you doing" Eddie nodded and said.

"So tell us about you Molly" Mition said

"Ok well, I am sixteen. I have one older brother, in college. I do Netball and Karate. I am a second degree black belt and-"

"Hold on. Did you just say you were a second degree black belt!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Um ya why?"

"YOU NEED TO JOIN OUR DOJO! We do karate too! At the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. But we are always getting defeated by the Black Dragons, our competing dojo. There is only one other black belt in our city, other than the our sensei. And the Black Dragons' sensei. If we had you in our dojo we could actually win!"

"Ya I would love to join your dojo! I mean I really wanted to join one, ever since I got here! So who is the other black belt?"

"Oh, you mean Jack? He goes to the Black Dragons. Let me just tell you from now. He is a jerk. He is the bad boy of our school, along with his bad boy best friend, Jerry, who is a brown belt." Grace said with a little bit if disgust.

"Oh. They sound awful."

"They are! They are really dumb too! They fail all their classes, and make me do their homework." Milton said sadly.

"I am sorry! Thats horrible!"

"Ya, I suggest you don't talk to them. They are players too. They date a new girl every day and then dump them, and every once in a while they date one of the snobs for a while. Right now Jack is dating Donna. Those two are the most popular kids in the whole school. Jerry, I don't even know who he is dating." Grace said.

"Oh ya, I am gonna take your word for it!" I said.

"Ok well I think we all better head home, because we have school tomorrow! See you all there!" Milton said.

"Bye!" I said and then I rode home.

"Hey honey, how was your tour?" My mom asked me.

"It was great! I met some really cool friends, who are going to my school!"

"Thats great. I am glad you had fun. Now you better go to bed and get a good nights rest for school tomorrow."

"Ok mom goodnight! Goodnight dad!"

I kissed them both on the cheek and went to bed.

The next morning, I woke up and dressed for school. As soon as I got to school, I saw Grace waiting for me.

"Hey Grace!"

"Hey Kim. I am assuming that you need help finding the office, to get your schedule."

"Ya, you know me so well."

I got my schedule. Luckily I had four classes with Grace.

I got my locker too. I went to go open my locker and I saw a boy with long brown shaggy hair opening the locker next to mine.

He saw me and spoke.

"Sup blondie, haven't seen you at this school before. Are you new?"

"Um ya. Please don't call me Blondie."

"Why not Blondie?"

I already started hating this guy. I started walking away, when two strong arms snaked themselves around my waist.

"Where you going Blondie? I wasn't done talking to you." He smirked

"Please leave me alone I have to get to class."

"Nope I don't think so." He hugged me tighter.

Then Grace came and turned the corner.

"What are you doing! Leave her alone!"

"Fine Grace. I'll see you around Blondie." He winked and smirked at me.

"Thank you Grace! Seriously what is wrong with him?"

"You just met Jack Brewer. The bad boy, and second degree black belt we were talking about yesterday."

Oh shoot, was all I could think of when she said that.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Jack POV

Aw man! Today is the last day of summer. I hate school! But the beginning of the year is always fun. Its the time where I get all my teachers to be afraid of me. Nothing makes me more happy.

Ya and new school year means a bunch of new girls! Score!

I was currently at the Black Dragons dojo, practicing my karate. Jerry was supposed to meet me here, but as usual he is late. Typical Jerry.

Suddenly the door swung open and Jerry walked in holding some girls hand.

"Yo Jack! Check out my new girl Kelsey."

"Its Chelsea!" The girl screeched.

"You're late."

"Sorry man I was with this hot mamacita."

"Sure. By the way Ty is super mad at you."

"Aw man! Now what am I supposed to do? What kind of sicko am I!"

"Whatever man, lets go get some pizza."

"K. Um Kelsey Jack and I are gonna hang out ok?"

"Its Chelsea! Whatever." She flipped her hair and left.

"Wow isn't she a bucket full of sunshine?"

"Shut up! She is hot."

I rolled my eyes.

Line Break at school

Great. First day if school. Yay. Note my sarcasm.

I got my schedule, all new teachers. I am gonna have fun with that.

I headed over to my locker and I was trying to open it, when a really pretty blonde girl started opening the locker next to mine.

"Sup blondie, haven't seen you at this school before. Are you new?"

She looked at me with really brown beautiful eyes.

"Um ya. Please don't call me Blondie."

"Why not Blondie?"

She seemed really annoyed and started walking away. I decided to use a little of my bad boy magic.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and gave her a hug from behind.

"Where you going Blondie? I wasn't done talking to you."

I smirked.

"Please leave me alone I have to get to class."

"Nope I don't think so." My grip on her tightened.

Then the girls annoying friend came around the corner and yelled at me to leave her alone. I had to to talk to Jerry so I just said.

"Fine Grace. I'll see you around Blondie." I winked at her and then smirked. Oh this is gonna be a great year. I chuckled to myself.

I walked over to where I was supposed to meet Jerry.

"Hey man."

"Sup Bro. Have you met that hot new mamacita everyone has been talking about?

"I''m not sure, is she blonde?"

"Yup."

"Then. Ohhhh ya."

"Haha nice, well I got to get to class."

"Later bro."

The bell rang and I nonchalantly walked to class. I was two minutes late.

"Mr. Brewer, nice of you to show up. I have heard wonderful things about you."

"Right back at ya Mrs. T." I smirked.

"Well, because you came late, the only other seat available is behind Ms. Crawford."

He pointed to the blonde girl that I saw earlier.

Oh ya. This is gonna be fun.

I went to my seat and sat down. I leaned forward and whispered into the girl's ear.

"We meet again Blondie." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and i saw goosebumps on her arms. I smirked.

Then it was time to head to my next class, PE.

We dressed out in our PE clothes and went to the gym. Then from a distance I saw a flash of blonde hair.

I started making my way over to the girl when some girl came over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Hey Jacky." I recognized that flirtatious voice.

Donna.

"Hey Donna."

"So Jack, since its the first day of school, I am going to have a back to school party at my house. Think you could make it?"

"Um maybe Donna, I have Karate practice tonight."

"Ok well, I really hope you can make it." She winked at me and strutted off.

Then I finally got to the blonde girl.

I wrapped my arms around her waist like earlier, and I whispered into her ear.

"Hey Blondie, do you want to tell me your name."

"Nope thats for me to know and for you to wonder." She tried prying my arms off of her, but I just tightened my grip.

"C'mon Blondie. I will tell you mine. It's Jack, but I bet you already knew that."

"Unfortunately I did. I am not gonna tell you my name. Just let me go Jack!"

"Nope I think you are enjoying this!"

"N-no! Just leave me alone!" She blushed and stuttered.

"Ok Maggots! Get in a circle! We are gonna all introduce our selves." Coach Thunderberg shouted.

Wow, I am gonna finally learn the girl's name! I smirked. This day is turning out pretty great.

I looked at Molly, she glared at me and rolled her eyes.

Two can play this game.

Game on Crawford. Game on.

* * *

Chapter 3

Molly POV

Uggh! That Jack is sooooo annoying! Seriously! Every time I look in his direction he winks at me and smirks! You don't even know how much I want to wipe that stupid smirk off of his face.

I was practicing karate, when I felt a pair of eyes watching me. Jack was staring at me.

"What?" I asked

"Uh nothing, I just didn't know you took karate." He replied.

"Yup I do." I said with pride

"Haha what belt are you? Orange?" He smirked.

"Very funny. I am a second degree black belt, thank you very much!"

His jaw dropped. Now it's my turn to smirk.

Crawford 1 Brewer 0

* * *

Jack POV

She's a what now? I am the only second degree black belt in Seaford! How is she one! Nobody beats me!

Plus she smirked at me. I am the only one who gets to smirk at people! I am whining like a little kid in my head... Wowwwww...

Line Break during 3rd period

I walked into the class, ew drama.

I sat down, then a wave of Blonde came in front of my face, and I realized that it was Crawford.

"Well hello again, Blondie." I smirked.

"Uggh! Seriously three of my classes, it would be just my luck if you were in all of them." She said sarcastically.

She had her schedule in her hands and I snatched it from her.

"Yup you are one lucky girl, you have the exact same schedule as me." I smiled.

She scowled.

"DANG IT! I need to get a schedule change or something!"

She sighed. I came and I gave her a big hug.

"Don't worry Kimmy you will only have to put up with me for another few years, until we graduate high school... And of course college if you are going to the one in Seaford. Are you?"

"Not anymore! I am gonna move back to Tennessee or something. Maybe move up north with my Aunt Petunia! There is nothing that will make me want to go to the same college as you!"

"Molly, don't be mean. You know you love me." I smirked and went back to my seat, just before the bell rang.

I looked at Molly and I saw that her jaw was clenched and her face was bright red.

Brewer 2 Crawford 1

* * *

Line Break during Drama class

"Ok class, so to begin the year, here in drama, we have a little project. You will be assigned a partner, and you and that partner will perform a skit. I will assign to you to theme of the skit, and you will write and perform your own script." The teacher said.

She has posted a list of the partners I looked towards the middle.

Donna - Brody (Friendship)

Carson- Claire (Faith)

Kelsey - Eddie (Hope)

Molly - Jack (Love)

Brett - Sophia (Generosity)

Wait! Molly with who? YES! I am with Molly! Scoreeeee.

I walked over to her.

"Molly guess who is your partner. Me. And guess what's our topic. Love."

Her jaw dropped.

"What! This has to be a mistake, you must have read it wrong."

"Nope." I said popping the p.

"Ms. Johnson? Is there a way I can switch partners?" Molly asked.

"No, hun all the partners are final."

"Aww man." I heard her mumble.

"Its ok Molly, I am not that bad." I said to her reassuringly. She glared at me with her hands balled up, turning her knuckles white.

"Ok. We will go to your house after school, and write the script. Got it?"

"Sure, You just want to spend time with me." I smirked.

"No its for this stupid project. Get that through your thick scull."

"Whatever. I will see you then Molly." Then I winked at her and walked to where Randy, one of my friends, was.

* * *

Molly POV

Seriously! I have to do my project with Jack! This day can't get any worse!

Thankfully class is almost over and I have my next class with Grace. What a relief!

Line Break after school

I was taking my stuff out of my locker when Jack came.

"Ready to go Molly?"

"Don't call me Molly, and hold on a second, I need to take somethings out." I took especially long just to bug him.

"Any day now Kimmo..."

"Don't rush me. I'm coming!"

He threw his arms up in defense.

I slammed my locker shut.

Then Jack intertwined his fingers into mine and pulled me outside.

"Jack what are you doing?!" He was practically pulling my arm off.

"Well we need to get on with our lives, so I am speeding up the process."

"Whatever."

Then we walked to an empty area in the parking lot, except for one motorcycle.

"Hold on! Are you taking me on that thing?! Noway am I getting on that thing!"

"Its not that bad."

"Ya it is! Its like a moving death machine!"

"C'mon Molly. Don't be such a wuss. Get on."

"No way! And you can't make me!" I crossed my arms.

Then I felt myself being lifted off the ground and put on the motorcycle.

What the heck.

Then Jack got on.

"Jack don't you dare drive this thing!"

He started the engine... Oh God.

"Hold on tight Molly."

She wrapped her arms around me very tightly.

I sped off to my house.

When we got to my house, Molly opened her eyes and her jaw dropped.

My house was one of the biggest houses in Seaford.

When I got up, Molly still had her arms wrapped around me in a tight grip.

"Molly let go. Can't breathe."

"Sorry."

Then I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my house.

"Well welcome to my house..."

"Jack, you do realize that your house is huge right?"

"Um... Ya a little bit."

"Ok well lets get to work."

He nodded and started walking into his living room.

"Jack who is this? Your girlfriend?" A young-looking woman asked.

"No mom. This is Molly. She is just a friend."

It kind of hurt hearing him say that. I don't know why...

"Hello Mrs. Brewer."

"Hello Molly. Call me Anna."

I shook her hand.

"Well you two kids have fun, I am heading to the market to get somethings. There is food on the stove."

"Thanks Mrs. Brewer, I mean Anna."

She smiled and left.

"Ok Molly lets write this script."

* * *

Line Break

"Yes we are finally done." I said in relief. "So what do we do now?"

Then he unexpectedly wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me closer to him.

"Lets go to the movies or something."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah."

"Well. No!"

"What do you mean no? Nobody rejects me. I'm Jack."

"Well too bad. You just got rejected. I am leaving now."

"No wait Molly."

I was getting up but then he grabbed my waist and pulled me back down.

"Molly pweeze stay."

"Nope. Bye Jack."

I got up and left.

There is nothing that would make me want to spend anytime with him.

* * *

I make a good Play of that as well Soon

Marge ;D


End file.
